


[DBH] HanCon -- 灵魂骇入

by Alicezdramask



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 中文注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicezdramask/pseuds/Alicezdramask
Summary: 试图挖掘人与人之间在情感羁绊之后更深层次的东西，仅仅是谈恋爱已经满足不了我了！(暴言





	[DBH] HanCon -- 灵魂骇入

**Author's Note:**

> 本文涉及作者完全没学过(…)的时空盒子理论、没有任何实证的脑电波灵魂观点、令人痛苦的虚无主义和存在主义的哲学挣扎、生搬硬套圣经要有光的梗等伪科幻情节，还有点意识流。
> 
> 保证是大部分人都认可的HE！信我！
> 
> *假装硬核，实际就是伪科学。本文知识来源包括但不限于：科普读物，伪科幻文学、动画以及漫画作品，简明版西方哲学史。所以有任何错误请尽情指出！

太初，控制夜幕升降的齿轮旋钮出了第一道光。

早晨七点半。烤面包机在勤勤恳恳工作三年后，喷出一缕焦糊的烟雾，宣告彻底丧失工作能力。阳光穿透厨房窗户的角度一如往常，让人走出卧室后光线刺激的眯了眯眼。汉克走出卧室后，如同此前千百个早晨一般，一边打哈欠一边挠了挠肚子，虽然他在康纳的督促下身材已改善不少，但怎么说，让一个邋遢惯了又粗糙鲁莽的人迅速变得整洁有礼、文质彬彬，实在是一个涉及性格改造的大工程。

对于生活习惯已经基本定型的成年人而言更是困难。而且要他放弃做自己——Fuck off ，一秒钟也不行。就算是那个小混蛋也不行。

他闻到了不妙的电路烧焦气味以后，不报希望的在烤面包机上拍了拍；不出意料，毫无动静。他对这些电器玩意儿一贯不怎么拿手，一般这种时候他都得靠那个基本由电子元件而生的小混蛋解决问题……

…不对。康纳一般都比他“醒”得早，还会充当闹钟逼着他进行所谓的晨练计划。今天怎么会这么安静？

一层薄薄的冷汗浸湿了他的T恤。虽然腰间空荡荡的，汉克的右手仍然不自觉地向腰间摸去，这是他平常放枪的位置。一切都太安静了。没有平常Sumo迫不及待抓挠狗粮柜子板的唰唰声，没有扫地机器人卡在哪个死角出不来以后发出的恼人的哔哔提示音(是的，在仿生人自由以后，这种古早的圆盘式扫地机器人又一次流行起来)，连厨房窗外树叶轻微的刮擦玻璃的声音也没有。

汉克三步并作两步冲向卧室，“康纳？”那个小混蛋哪儿去了？他尽力不去想一些漫长的刑警生涯给他带来的险恶猜测，他现在只想把那个给他再次带来活着的实感的小混球拥入怀中。

“汉克？”一具温暖的躯体从背后伸手环住了他，汉克差点跳了起来。怎么回事？

他扭头看到年轻的情人布朗宁似的眼珠泛着甜蜜的光，全身只穿着一件自己过大的衬衣，在微曦的晨光中凑上来亲了亲自己的脸颊。

哦。老警探不禁有点脸红。这对工作日的早晨而言有点过于刺激了。

“你怎么了？在厨房里站着这么久？”年轻人的耐性总是很快告罄，康纳从他的背后转到他的面前，忍不住额头相抵，一只手勾住汉克的脖颈，另一只手不老实地滑过汉克的胸膛。“又在想些什么呢？”

汉克自然地搂住眼前人的腰，让他动作起来不用那么辛苦，像是这样做了成千上百次一样。他正想跟康纳谈谈那个坏掉的烤面包机，却突然目光凝固了。

汉克轻轻按住那只在他胸前捣乱的手，好像胃里沉甸甸地坠入了铅块。“…康纳，你额头上的LED灯圈呢？”

他的声音干涩又僵硬，仿佛在吞咽着一大团干草。一定是这个太过于不寻常的早上的错。

康纳疑惑地回望他，像是听到了什么完全不能理解的东西一样。似乎是明白了什么，他的眉毛挑了起来，与看到汉克在偷吃高热量的垃圾食品时的表情如出一辙，“你是不是昨天晚上又偷偷去玩那个全息模拟游戏了，汉克？”

“什么？”

“就是那个你把我的游戏角色设定为仿生人警探、把你自己设定为DPD副队长的全息模拟游戏——我们还根据这个背景玩过审讯Play的——”

“Stop！”年长者听到后面不免有点轻微的尴尬，混乱的错杂感、固执的记忆与被微微挑起的欲望混杂成一团，实在对中年人的心脏不太友好，“…我没有！好吧…可能是玩的有点久，让我有点…你知道，晕头转向的，我对这些先进玩意一直没辙儿…”

年轻的情人笑了起来，奉上一个乖巧的早安吻，两人亲昵地贴在一起，“我知道你很怀念DPD的生活，但是假如你一直留在那儿可能就见不到我了——毕竟我又不在DPD读刑侦学，亲爱的安德森教授。”

汉克忍不住再次抚过康纳的脊背，像是在从上到下摸过一条驯服的大狗的背毛，再次确认了眼前人的存在。他有点讨饶地转移话题，“可能我得去洗把脸——Gosh, 这可真够晕的…”

他摇摇晃晃的走进洗手间，打算放下了从发觉不对劲就一直握在手里的手枪、用冷水好好清醒一下。

手枪？

他不可能从卧室里拿着一把枪出来准备早餐。厨房抽屉里的手枪也在康纳搬进来之后不久就给清理掉了。他还记得刚刚摸向腰间却空空如也的触感。

烧灼。滚烫的钻头试图往他的脑海深处钻。目光所触及的一切都融化了：浴室墙壁贴着的瓷砖、模糊的镜子、明黄色的便利贴、反射着金属光泽的水龙头。像是被打翻的调色盘，这些物件渐渐丧失了物质的形态，分散成扭曲不成形的色块形状，又黏合成混沌一团。不，不仅仅是混沌。01数字交替在他面前高频闪现，他看到数字渐渐缩小成一个小点直至无法辨认的线条，勾勒出一个光怪陆离又围绕着中心点完美对称的重叠环绕的圆环、椭圆、波浪、方块图形；是曼陀罗。

他想大叫。想拥抱。想抚摸。想亲吻。他知道他在这终焉之時渴盼的只有那一个名字。

世界在他眼前崩解了。

“——康纳！”

从噩梦中惊醒，汉克几乎是抽搐着从床上醒来。他下意识地想环住身边的人，却扑了个空。这使他的瞳孔猛地放大了，可以说是“惊恐”的神色浮现在这个屡经险境、几乎无畏的老警探脸上。

他听到隔壁有键盘敲打的声音。几乎是下意识地，连拖鞋都没穿，他急匆匆从床上翻起来冲进了书房。

电脑前坐着一个正在打字的身影，不用过度思量，汉克揽住了这个对他而言熟悉得以至陌生的背影，低下头轻吻那棕色发丝窝成的可爱发旋。

“汉克？怎么了？”康纳有些疑惑，却也乖巧地没有挣动，“是我吵醒你了吗？…抱歉，截稿日快到了，我得赶赶进度…”

汉克漫无目的地梭巡着自己的视线，对刚刚感受到的空茫无法言说；面前的桌子一个典型的仿生人的工作桌，他还在期待什么呢。这个小混蛋在有些地方真让人看不出有没有“Free”。桌面像是没人使用过一样的整洁。所有的物品被摆放的井井有条，强迫症患者大概会把这个地方用防盗玻璃罩起来，防止任何一丝灰尘污染这个条理分明的归纳天堂。去他的崩溃。去他的噩梦。去他的消失。只有怀中温热的重量给予了他存在的意义。

“…没什么，做了个噩梦。”汉克忍不住再低下头亲了亲康纳的LED灯圈，“你刚刚说什么？截稿日？”

“嗯哼。”康纳发出亲密接触后愉快的哼哼声，撒娇似的在他怀里蹭来蹭去，“是的，阿曼达一直在催我。但我并不想那么赶的去写《电子羊II》…”

后面康纳又说了些什么，他已经完全听不到了。汉克望着电脑屏幕上文档里的最后一段，从虚幻中脱离的呕吐感再次涌上喉咙：

／……汉克忍不住再次抚过康纳的脊背，像是在从上到下摸过一条驯服的大狗的背毛，再次确认了眼前人的存在。他有点讨饶地转移话题，“可能我得去洗把脸——Gosh, 这可真够晕的…” ／

眩晕。从晚灯边的远星，蔓延到这个温馨的小书房的情景开始消失。他的嘶吼被融化成胶状的时间黏附在空气里，寂静无声。就像是电子游戏开始删档，渲染的背景Mod不知道给谁按到了Delete键。刚刚还在怀中、触手可及的温热躯体消失了。

一切又回归空茫。

这一次他似乎听到了混杂着电流通过麦克风的声音。阴影俯贴着从四面八方坠落，穿透他的身体。无边的空茫里，他从明灭的散落在四周的碎裂晶体里穿过。

这些晶体是碎裂的记忆核心。因为记忆数据的缺失，这些晶体中记载的内容都对真实的回忆有一定的扭曲。如果不想迷失在痛苦的记忆莫比乌斯环里、一遍又一遍无意识重复虚幻人生，他最好什么都不要碰。卡姆斯基在他冒险把自己的脑电波转入电子脑之前就警告过他。

他想起出发前卡姆斯基难得的欲言又止。他面对着落地窗，所以汉克也无法看清他的脸色。但卡姆斯基的声音在这个混乱的电子空间里却清晰得以至于冷淡。

“‘异常’仿生人，或者按我们现在更加政治正确的说法，‘自由’仿生人，他们的自我意识的存在和发展，就现有的科技而言仍然是一个谜。”仍然穿着浴袍的男人端着杯酒，“你要明白，安德森，当你把自己的自我意识脑电波抽离躯体，进入康纳的电子脑后，你可能会面对的一切我们都无法预料。你在这个电子空间的死亡，就是最彻底的脑死亡——”

但他必须去做。

汉克永远无法忘记那天。蓝色的液体弥漫了他的视野。被子弹击中大脑使康纳的皮肤层开始消退。他怀抱着绝望，如同野兽一般咆哮、痛哭，愤恨于命运再一次的捉弄，再一次把他孤身一人抛下。如果能够与魔鬼交易，他愿付出一切使他的爱人重返身边。

也许科技正是这个魔鬼。康纳的记忆核心——或者说意识栖居的物质基础，因为过度损毁，除非同调电流无法通入探索，遑论修复。在一次偶然的脑部成像连接成功以后，一切都变得顺理成章。

被击碎的记忆核心必须依靠他去寻找。他不知道哪一块记忆核心记载了他的康纳的意识，除了继续搜寻别无他法。

但他必须去做。

他必须如此勘破一个个虚假的回忆，直至追寻至那个真正与他同生共死、给予他生命意义的一生所爱。

他走进下一道光。齿轮仍然在不断转动。夜幕落下。白昼升起。一切都是虚幻。一切又如此真实。空虚混沌，渊面黑暗。他看到深渊投射出模糊的他和康纳的影像。他们的灵运行在水面上。

汉克坐在Jimmy’s Bar 等着他的第五杯威士忌。深秋里阴雨连绵的底特律需要烈酒。愤怒失意又深感命运不公的人类也需要烈酒。直到门口挂着的门铃再一次摇动，他抬起头再一次望进那双琥珀色的眼眸。

事便这样成了。

 

END.


End file.
